Not Your Average Lifestyle Anymore
by Demon lost in Darkness
Summary: This is the sequel to Kidnapped. I finally got it out! Jumps with joy It has a whole mess of romances in this story but the main one is BG, and it fallows right after the end of Kidnapped. So read if you dare. -
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, you people asked for it, so you got it. A sequel to "Kidnapped" I'm so great. *Grins* OK maybe not... but that doesn't matter. I'm not sure about the title yet... tell me if it sounds OK, and if not it would help if you gave me some suggestions. Anyway I'm so glad you people liked my Kidnapped story enough that you wanted another one, Hehehe, I feel so special. *Grins again* I would've had this one out sooner, but I had a writers block and I couldn't think of anything. But it's gone now, as you can see, and I got it out. By the way, the timeline in this is not like the show. I needed to change it a little so it would fit in better. I hope it's not to bad. Hehehe. (P.S. I don't own DBZ, just to let you people out there know.)   
  
"Talking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
*Scene changing* (Sometimes it wont say where it's changing to.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not Your Average Lifestyle Anymore  
  
Part 1: Gone so Soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The great dragon named Porunga looked down and the six people below him and let out a low growl, a little mad that he had been disturbed from his rest.  
  
"This is what Frieza wanted! A dragon!" Krillin said as he tapped his foot. ~I did all of that training just to look for a dragon. Man, I thought I was going to fight some kind of battle.~ Krillin grumbled as he complained to himself mentally.  
  
"No, this isn't just any dragon. Porunga can grant you any wish you want," Vegeta explained.  
  
"We need to hurry, I'm sure Frieza has seen him by now," Piccolo said.  
  
"Who has disturbed my slumber?" Porunga asked as he glared at them with his red eyes.  
  
"I have," Goku said, stepping forward.  
  
"Then name your wishes," Porunga said.  
  
"I wish for planet Earth to be restored," Goku said.  
  
"I do not understand," Porunga said.  
  
"What?" Bulma shouted, "He said it as clear as a bell!"  
  
"Porunga only understands the language of the Nameks," Dende said.  
  
"Well then translate it already!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Well maybe if you asked nicely he would!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"Shut up woman!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Make me!" Bulma yelled, glaring at him. Dende stared to talk to Porunga in the Namek's language ignoring Vegeta and Bulma's bickering.  
  
"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Porunga asked.  
  
"Yes, we do, and we're sorry if it's to much, but can you please do this for me?" Goku asked.  
  
"It will take some time, but it shall be done," Porunga said.  
  
"Alright!" Bulma shouted, jumping for joy, "Goku this is great!"   
  
"I know," Goku said as Bulma jumped into his arms.  
  
"It has been done. Now, name your second wish," Porunga said.  
  
"Now wish back all the people that Vegeta killed on Earth back to life," Bulma said. Dende nodded then told Porunga the wish in his language.  
  
"I can not do that," Porunga said.  
  
"What?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I can only wish back one person at a time," Porunga said.  
  
"Oh no, now what do we do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Wait Bulma, what about the Earth's Dragonballs. Do you think they can grant that kind of wish?" Goku asked.  
  
"It might, Earth's Dragonballs are different from these," Bulma said.  
  
"Check and see if your Dragonball was restored, that way we know if the others have," Goku said. Bulma pulled out a capsule and opened it, but the Dragonball was still a stone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, for our seconded wish, we want the Earth's Dragonballs restored," Goku said. Dende nodded his head to Goku and asked Porunga the wish.  
  
"It will take a while, but it shall be done," Porunga said.  
  
"This is great, I can't wait to go home," Bulma said as she hugged Goku's arm even tighter, "And what makes it better is that I can go back with you." Bulma smiled up at Goku, and he returned the smile.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," Goku said, kissing Bulma's nose.  
  
"Oh please, spar me," Vegeta mumbled as he looked away. Just then a chill went down his spine as he looked to the sky, "Kakarot do you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, is that Frieza?" Goku asked.  
  
"Afraid so," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh no! Please tell me you guys are just joking?" Krillin asked as he stared to panic.  
  
"We need to make our last wish," Piccolo said.  
  
"But, I don't need any more wishes," Bulma said, "Well... I always wanted-"  
  
"Shut up woman, we don't care," Vegeta interrupted, "I will make the last wish."  
  
"What?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Ask him to give me ultimate power," Vegeta said.  
  
"No way!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Stay out of this! If that dragon will give me the power I can get rid of that two faced thing, plus I have a score to settle with it anyway," Vegeta said.  
  
"I knew it. You stupid little monkey this was all you're idea wasn't it?" Frieza said as he hovered over the group, "And I thought you where on my side."  
  
"Shit! It's to late!" Krillin shouted.  
  
"Name you're final wish," Porunga said.  
  
"What! Only one wish left... no matter, I'll destroy you all with one blast and then clam my wish for immortality," Frieza chuckled as he held up a red beam in the palm of his hand ready to fire.  
  
"No! Dende for the final wish send everyone but me and Frieza to planet Earth," Goku said.  
  
"But what about you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill this thing... you see, while you went with Krillin to get the one star Dragonball, Vegeta told me what this 'thing' did to my home. After we left, he came... and he took all the people he needed for his mission, then destroyed my home, including my father and brother," Goku said as he looked down at his feet, "I will get my revenge, I will kill this beast here and now so he doesn't hurt anyone in the future, mainly you. You're all I have left, Bulma."  
  
"...Goku," Bulma sighed, "...I under stand. Just promise me you'll come home."  
  
"Do it Dende, before he kills us all," Goku said. Dende stared to tell Porunga the wish as fast as he could.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm supposed to stay not you! Change the wish!"  
  
"No Vegeta, I'm doing this for you too. I'm doing this for everyone, and I'm not changing it," Goku said as he glared at him.  
  
"But... Goku." Goku placed a single finger on her lips to hush her. He then pulled Bulma into a hug and put his lips to the skin of her neck. He paused for a moment and then bit down into her skin, enough for blood to start coming out. Bulma gasped as he licked the blood that came from the wound.  
  
"Wait for me, Bulma. I'll come back I promise," Was the last thing Bulma heard from Goku before a blinding light blurred her vision. When the light faded she was in the middle of a field with all the others. She was home again, but she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be.  
  
*****************  
  
"Next!" A loud voice boomed. Goku walked into the enormous room slowly and took in all of his surroundings. ~Where am I?~  
  
"I said next!" The man hollered again. This time Goku could see the man with the tremendously loud voice. He was a big red giant with horns, and to tell you the truth this scared Goku quite a bit.  
  
"Um... I'm down here," Goku said. The man peered over his desk to get a good look at Goku.  
  
"Well, well, well, I haven't seen a man come in here with his body in ages. You must be one special man," He said, "Lets see here... you must be Kakarot, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but I like to be called Goku," Goku corrected.  
  
"Well then, Goku it is," He said, jotting down something in an enormous book.  
  
"Um... sir-"  
  
"King Yemma," He said, correcting Goku.  
  
"Yeah, King Yemma, can you tell me why I'm here?" King Yemma immediately stopped writing and looked down at Goku.  
  
"You mean to tell me you forgot what happened?" King Yemma asked.  
  
"Well... kinda," Goku said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but to put it plainly... you're dead Goku," King Yemma said, rubbing the back of his neck, not wanting to see the look on Goku's face.  
  
"I'm... I'm what?"   
  
"Please don't make me say it again," King Yemma said.  
  
"I-I can be dead, how did I die?" Goku asked.  
  
"Try and think, Goku. Try and remember the last few moments of your life."   
  
"Well, I remember I was fighting Frieza, and... wait... don't tell me he beat me!" Goku yelled out.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Try thinking harder," King Yemma said.  
  
"Ok... ok now I remember beating him with his own attack, but... the planet, I didn't get off the planet in time. Damn it!" Goku shouted, "So I'm guessing Frieza died too?" King Yemma was silent for a moment.  
  
"Actually, he... he survived," King Yemma said.  
  
"What?" Goku yelled, "How? How did he survive?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. It puzzles me also," King Yemma said.  
  
"Can't you just take his life or something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, that's not my job. My job is to sit around all day and night and look at everybody's boring life and decide wetter or not they go up or down," King Yemma said, "I'd like to do that for you, cause you're a nice guy and all, but I can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma," Goku whispered before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Oh, you have a girl friend?" King Yemma asked.  
  
"No, my mate, and I let her down. I promised her I'd be back. I told her to wait for me. Now Frieza's probably going to go after her now... and I can't stop him this time," Goku's voice could barley be heard by the man, but he knew exactly what Goku had said.  
  
"Goku, I know a man that can solve your problem," King Yemma said, "Now I've looked through your life, and I've seen something about Dragonballs. I understand that these Dragonballs can grant you any wish you want. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Goku said, looking up at the man.  
  
"King Kai can let you talk to, Bulma, telepathically so you can have her wish you back," King Yemma said, seeing hope fill Goku's eyes once again, "Now I've heard about this Frieza guy from other dead soles that have come here, and I can tell you now he's not going up, but that's not my point. Now by my guess Frieza is going to get stronger so he can take out this planet Earth of yours. Well, King Kai is one very strong guy. He's the only one who has gotten out of my Yemma lock, and trust me my Yemma Lock is the greatest move alive."  
  
"Well then why can't you train me?" Goku asked.  
  
"Cause I have my job to do," King Yemma said.  
  
"Oh... right," Goku sighed.  
  
"But King Kai, all he has to do is look over the North side of the galaxy. No big deal there, so he should have plenty of time to train you."  
  
"Actually, I don't even need to go to him, cause I know how to talk to people telepathically," Goku said.  
  
"Not while you're dead. Goku, only the living can talk to the living telepathically," King Yemma said.  
  
"Then what is he doing here if he's not dead?" Goku asked.  
  
"Not everybody here is dead you know."  
  
"Oh," Goku said, being defeated, "Then how do I get to this King Kai guy?"  
  
"You have to fallow Snake Way," King Yemma said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks King Yemma," Goku said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"That boy doesn't even know where he's going," King Yemma grumbled, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
  
"Um... King Yemma," Goku said, walking back in the room casually.  
  
"Goku, back so soon."  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to get there," Goku said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Bruce!" King Yemma called.  
  
"Yes, sir. What do you want?" A blue ogre asked, jogging into the room.  
  
"Could you please take Goku to Snake Way?" King Yemma asked.  
  
"Why, of course sir. Fallow me Mr. Goku," Bruce said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Thanks again King Yemma," Goku said, fallowing Bruce.  
  
"Anytime, Goku," King Yemma said as he watched Goku leave, "The boy has a very unique personality, I'll give him that much." With that over King Yemma sighed, and got ready for the next soul to come in.  
  
****************  
  
"I've only been working here for around a thousand years, and you're the first one I've seen with there body," Bruce said as he drove a little red car down a road.  
  
"Wow! A thousand years is a long time," Goku said, leaning in the back seat with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Not really. Larry's been here for over a million. I'm just a new recruit," Bruce said.  
  
"So... what's this Snake Way like?"  
  
"Well, as far as I've heard the only one who has made it all the way was King Yemma himself," Bruce said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think anyone else made it."  
  
"Wow!"   
  
"Well here we are," Bruce said, stopping the car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Goku smiled at Bruce as he hopped out of the car.  
  
"Anytime, Goku," Bruce said as he turned the car around, "Oh! What ever you do, don't fall off of Snake Way!"  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Bruce said before driving off. Goku turned around to face an enormous snakehead.  
  
"So this is why they call it Snake Way," Goku said before he hoped up on its head, "Oh boy." In front of Goku was an endless road winding around for miles and miles. ~No wonder nobody made it but King Yemma. There's no end to Snake Way.~ With a heavy sigh Goku took off down the path.  
  
***************************************************  
  
AN: Oh no! Goku died so soon. How's Bulma going to take this? Only I know and you're going to have to find out. *Grins* I can be so mean at times. Anyway I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I started it after I finished Kidnapped and then I decided to change it because I didn't like how it started. Anyway I didn't write Goku fighting Frieza cause I'm sure all of you have seen that and it took 2 thousand episodes to kill him... ok I'm over exaggerating, but it seemed like that to me. I also didn't do them looking for the dragon balls because that's just a waste of typing and it most likely wouldn't be interesting, aren't I so lazy, LOL. Well, review if you want to and if you have any ideas what so ever fell free to tell me. ^-^ Till the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Not Your Average Lifestyle Anymore  
  
Part 2: Back to normal, almost  
  
"Chi chi!"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Oh my gosh it feels like it's been so long since I last saw you!"  
  
"Oh I know!" Both girls let out a scream as they hugged each other. The high-pitched screaming of the two made Vegeta's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you even know what happened?" Bulma asked, pulling away from her raven-haired friend.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a little confused. I thought I was dead, and that Earth was blown up?" Chi chi asked.  
  
"It was."   
  
"Then how am I back?"   
  
"I wished you back."  
  
"How? If Earth was blown up then you would have gone with it." Chi chi was slightly confused.  
  
"Some sick asshole took me with him to another planet and destroyed Earth right in front of my face," Bulma said, glancing back at Vegeta to see the annoyance and anger in his expression.  
  
"No way? What did he want with you?"   
  
"He wanted me to mate with him." Chi chi was silent for a moment trying to comprehend what Bulma had just said.  
  
"Mate...isn't that what animals do?" Chi chi asked, receiving a giggle from Bulma, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You just make it sound so funny," Bulma said, pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck showing Chi chi the bite mark.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Bulma?"   
  
"That's what you get when you're mated."  
  
"A bite on the neck...wait a minute you mean you're mated to the man who destroyed Earth?" Chi chi was now in total shock.  
  
"No! Someone else," Bulma said with a smile as she blushed lightly.  
  
"That man over there?" Chi chi asked, pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"Hell no!" Vegeta shouted, now very agitated with both women.  
  
"No Chi, that's Vegeta. He's the asshole that destroyed Earth," Bulma said, with a smile.  
  
"Woman! If you call me that one more time, I'll going to raise hell on you," Vegeta warned.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Vegeta's glare intensified.  
  
"Asshole!" Chi chi yelled, startling both Bulma and Vegeta, "How dare you even step foot on Earth after what you've done! I'll kick your ass!" Chi chi then reached inside her house and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a frying pan, and charged at Vegeta full force.  
  
"Chi chi, no!" Bulma said, grabbing her skirt to try and stop her. There was a low thud and Bulma knew exactly what just happened.  
  
"Damn onna! What's that thing made of?" Vegeta yelled, holding his head.  
  
"Chi chi, you didn't let me explain," Bulma said, taking the frying pan out of her hands slowly, "Vegeta has learned his lesson and he's sorry for what he has done. He was fallowing orders to come and get an Earth woman to mate with. He never wanted to, and he was mad at the time."  
  
"I'm not-" Bulma jabbed her elbow into Vegeta's stomach before he got to object.  
  
"Why did you bring him here then?"   
  
"I was wondering if you could keep him at your house?"  
  
"No! I will never let that thing in my house!" Chi chi yelled, "Besides, you have more room for him at Capsule Corp."  
  
"I'm going to have a bunch of Nameks living with me until I get a space ship built for them. It's going to be super crowded there and Vegeta likes his space. Pulse he needs a place to train and I figured the country was better than a city," Bulma explained.  
  
"If he wants space and wilderness then he can go live like a hermit on the mountain side."  
  
"Please Chi chi! Do this for me, and for him. Show him that Earth is a good place and not a pice of shit like he thinks it is," Bulma said, glaring over at Vegeta momentarily as she used his exact words. Chi chi looked over at Vegeta then back at Bulma.  
  
"I'll only do this for you Bulma. You got that?"  
  
"Thank you Chi! You're the best!" Bulma said, giving Chi chi a hug.  
  
"Hey Bulma?"   
  
"Yes, Chi?" Bulma said, letting go of Chi chi.  
  
"If he didn't mate you then who did?" Chi chi asked, receiving a grin from Bulma.  
  
"His name is Goku, and he's the sweetest person alive," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Where is he? I'd like to meet him."  
  
"He's not here at the moment," Bulma said, looking down at her feet, "He's on another planet fighting some thing named Frieza, but I'm not worried cause I know he'll win and come back to me. He promised."  
  
"He sounds like a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, but he's mine, under stand!"  
  
"I understand," Chi chi laughed.  
  
"I've got to go now. My dad needs my help on building the space ship," Bulma said, walking over to Vegeta, "I'm going to have a talk with Vegeta for a moment, OK."  
  
"Ok," Chi chi said walking back into her house.  
  
"What's the big deal with this I'm sorry crap?"   
  
"Well if you want to tell Chi chi that you're not sorry I'm sure she'll be happy to beat you to a pulp with her frying pan. I won't stop her next time." Vegeta only snorted.  
  
"You're wasting my life right now, what did you want top talk about?" Vegeta asked, not really wanting to know what Bulma had to say.  
  
"I need to go over some rules," Bulma said sternly.  
  
"Rules... I don't need rules," Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh yes you do," Bulma said, "One: Lesson to what Chi chi has to say. Two: Never talk back to her. I'm saying this for your health. Three: When training, keep away from her house. The final one is: Do what ever Chi chi says, after all this is her house."  
  
"Onna, you know I'm not going to do all of that."  
  
"Then can you at least do rule three. I don't want you to blow up her house."  
  
"I'll be glad to get away from this place."  
  
"Great! Later Veggi."  
  
"Onna, I'm warning you!" Vegeta was to late though; Bulma had already blasted off in her hover car.  
  
Bulma's features saddened as she drove away from her friend's house. She had a sickening felling that she got a week ago and it hasn't stopped yet. She started to get the feeling the night Goku wished her and the others back to Earth. Bulma only thought she was worrying too much and tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help to think that is was something else.  
  
*Snake Way*  
  
"Board... so board." Goku let out a yawn and continued to fly at a steady pace above Snake way with his back facing Snake way and his arms behind his head. He had been on it for a week now, and was loosing hope of ever getting to the end. The only thing that was bothering him the most was that his stomach would growl at him constantly. There was nothing to eat on Snake Way, not unless he ate the puffy pink clouds, and he already tried that. There wasn't much taste and you never got a full stomach.  
  
"Owwww!" Goku held his head from the impact he made on a large hill in the path, "That's the third one today. Maybe I shouldn't fly on my back any more." Goku sat down on the hill and looked out at the winding trail ahead of him. ~Whoever decided to make a path this long is crazy.~  
  
"I wonder how much further I have?" Goku sighed as he jumped back into the air, hoping that it wasn't much further.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
AN: I'm so super happy! I got good reviews, and I was so worried that everyone just kinda forgot about it. *Grins* I'm still very sorry for taking so long. But I'd like to thank kulerka, anastashia, and 'I love your stories'. Thanks 'I love your stories' for all of the complements *Grins* I feel so loved. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Not Your Average Lifestyle Anymore  
  
Part 3: Missing you  
  
*Two months later*  
  
Bulma sat in her living room staring out the window at the sky. Bulma let out a low sigh as she placed a hand to her neck where the bit mark was. It had been at least two months, and there was no sign of Goku.  
  
"Goku..." Bulma sighed as she continued to stair out the window.  
  
"Vegeta!" Chi chi hollered as the front door shut. Bulma looked over to the entrance to the living room to find Vegeta walking in.  
  
"How did I know you would be there?" Vegeta asked himself as he walked over to her. Bulma just looked away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma," Chi chi said as she walked in, "Some people just need some manners that's all."  
  
"That's OK Chi chi," Bulma said, not even giving her a glance.  
  
"Gosh Bulma you know I think you need a vacation or something, I don't know who this Goku guy is yet, but if he's got you looking out the window every day I'd say he's something," Chi chi said as she walked over to Bulma, "You know sometimes I just think you're making it all up."  
  
"Goku's real!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Only joking Bulma," Chi chi said as she back away, "I know what you need, a nice cup of hot coco." Chi chi then walked off into the kitchen leaving Bulma and Vegeta in the living room.  
  
"He'll come back, don't worry so much," Vegeta griped as he looked down at Bulma.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then relax a little," Bulma smiled.  
  
"I never would have thought you would say that. Chi chi trained you well," Vegeta only snorted.  
  
"The woman hasn't done anything to me... by the way, where is that damn gravity machine you promised me?"   
  
"I haven't stared on it yet," Bulma said as she looked back out the window, "I just finished the Namek's ship two days ago, give me a break."  
  
"Whatever. You're just lazy that's all."  
  
"I am not! I worked days and nights on that ship; I even went three days without sleeping. Building a ship from scratch is hard work, so don't you ever call me lazy!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Chi chi yelled as she ran into the room, "I told you to leave Bulma alone, she has it hard enough!"  
  
"That's OK Chi. I know you're only saving him from loosing to me in a verbal fight. You don't need to use me for an excuse."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta snorted, "You wouldn't last a minute against me."  
  
"You want a bet!"  
  
"Calm down you two! Five minutes and you're already bickering. I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. I swear you're just like a child!"  
  
"Get used to it Chi, in seven more months you'll get another, so keep on practicing." Bulma smiled as she patted Chi chi's belly. Chi chi turned a bright red.  
  
"I've got to go get the coco." Chi chi then walked out other the room rather fast. Bulma sighed as she looked out the window once again.  
  
"When do you think he'll come?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm sure he's coming as we speak," Vegeta said.  
  
"I hope so," Bulma said. ~That stupid baka, how could he use the last wish on the Dragonballs to send everyone off of Namek to here. He should have let me stay and fight Frieza, at least that way the pathetic woman wouldn't be looking out the window every damn day.~ Vegeta said to himself as he closed his eyes, ~But then again I might have never meet that mate of mine, and I would have never been able to become a father. If I train him right I'm sure I could get him to kick some serious ass on this weak planet... but what if it's a girl... I doubt the woman would let me train her.~  
  
"You ok Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"Of course I am," Vegeta said as he looked up at the door to see Chi chi coming in.  
  
"Here you go Bulma," Chi chi said as she handed Bulma a cup.  
  
"Thanks Chi chi," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"So, this Goku guy, what's he like?"   
  
"Oh please woman, don't get her into this. She wont shut up," Vegeta grumbled as he sat down on the couch next to Chi chi, "Besides, she's told you before, you don't need to hear it again."  
  
"I'm just trying to start up a conversation."  
  
"And that's all you could think of?"   
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"I hear that!" Chi chi yelled, Bulma smiled and lightly giggled as she watched the two, "Wow! That's a smile I haven't seen in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bulma said just as the doorbell rang, "Be right back." Bulma got up and walked out in the hall and opened the door to find an all to familiar face.  
  
"Hey there Bulma! What's up?" Yamcha asked with a smile.  
  
"Is it really you Yamcha? Gosh how long has it been... about two full months hasn't it. Why haven't you visited me? To busy to stop by and say hi," Bulma spat as she glared at him.  
  
"Chill Bulma, a simple hi would service," Yamcha said as he backed up.  
  
"Come on in, I was just talking to Chi chi," Bulma said as she let Yamcha in.  
  
"So how have you been lately?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Bored, depressed, you wouldn't know that now would you," Bulma spat as she walked past him and into the living room to sit down.  
  
"Well, why don't you just bite my head off while you're at it," Yamcha spat as he fallowed her.  
  
"Hi Yamcha," Chi chi said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Chi chi, um hi Vegeta," Yamcha said as he sat down on the other side of the room. Chi chi elbowed Vegeta in the side causing him to grunt.  
  
"Yeah... hi," Vegeta said.  
  
"So how have you been?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Fine," Yamcha said.  
  
"Is Krillin still training you?" Chi chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. I've been busy lately so I haven't been able to train," Yamcha said.  
  
"Busy... as in watching a football game?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! I play baseball now for a job, plus I have... um..." Yamcha trailed off.  
  
"A girlfriend?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha said as he blushed a little.  
  
"Who?" Chi chi asked.  
  
"Marron," Yamcha said. Bulma and Chi chi exchanged glances for a moment then looked back at Yamcha.  
  
"Marron... as in... um" Bulma paused for a moment, looking for the right words.  
  
"That airhead slut that looks like Bulma!" Chi chi finished.  
  
"Well... I was going to try and find a nicer word, but that'll do... wait... she does not look like me!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well she has blue hair," Chi chi said as Bulma glared at her.  
  
"She's not like that anymore," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Bulma said.  
  
"Once a slut, always a slut," Chi chi said.  
  
"She's not a slut... although I don't know about the airhead part, but she's not a slut!" Yamcha said as both women stared to laugh, "What's so funny?"  
  
"She's an airhead Yamcha, anyone can tell you that," Bulma laughed.  
  
"The girl doesn't know a single thing. No I take that back, when it comes to beauty products she knows everything," Chi chi said, "I'm never letting any of my children get as stupid as her. I'd kill myself if I did."  
  
"But I thought Krillin was going out with her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, Krillin broke up with her. He said she wasn't he's type," Yamcha said.  
  
"So does that mean she's yours?" Chi chi asked.  
  
"Um... So how have you been Chi?" Yamcha asked, trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Oh just fine. Very nice of you to ask, but you're not getting off that easy."  
  
"Yeah Yamcha, give us the scoop. How did you and her hook up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please." Both women begged.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Give us a hint?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Was she a cheerleader at one of your baseball games... wait... do baseball games have cheerleader?" Chi chi asked. Bulma only shrugged her shoulders. Nether of them watched sports, so how were they supposed to know.  
  
"Come on woman," Vegeta said, standing up, "I'm tiered of lessening to gossip."  
  
"Can you just wait until he spills and tells us how they met?" Chi chi asked Vegeta only let out a low growl, "Well I guess we're going. Bye Bulma. Bye Yamcha." Chi chi then fallowed Vegeta out of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bye Chi!" Bulma called out.  
  
"So... where's this Goku guy?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"He's coming," Bulma said.  
  
"Are you sure, it's been two months you know. Maybe he forgot, people do that you know," Yamcha said.  
  
"Goku would never forget! He's coming, he told me to wait for him, and I will," Bulma spat as she looked out the window, "Is that the only reason you came? To just rub it in my face."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know, I could just be jealous that some other guy took you away from me," Yamcha said, "I haven't even seen this guy and you brook our engagement for him."  
  
"You where dead at the time Yamcha, I had no one else but him. I'm sorry but, I... I love him Yamcha, plus I think we where just going down hill anyway. What happened between you and me was for the best," Bulma said as she looked out the window, "Now you and Marron... I never saw that coming."  
  
"Shut up Bulma!" Yamcha said, receiving a slight giggle from Bulma.  
  
"I just never thought you of all people would go out with her, I mean come on, you went from gorgeous scientist to airhead... bimbo," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Bulma, she looks just like you," Yamcha said.  
  
"She does not! I see 'no' resemblance what so ever between me and her!" Bulma said as she glared at him.  
  
"Well she does have the blue hair and eyes like you," Yamcha said.  
  
"So what you're saying is you went for a less beautiful, and less smarter form of me," Bulma said, "How sweet."  
  
"No I didn't!"   
  
"I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Look I have to go, see you later Bulma," Yamcha said as he got up and stared to walk out.  
  
"Bye Yamcha, next time come back before the next decade."  
  
"I will... about a day before," Yamcha said with a smirk.  
  
"OK, as long as it's not a decade," Bulma said as she heard the door shut. Bulma's smile quickly faded into a frown as she looked back out the window. She was all alone yet again, to ponder about Goku and when he might return to her. ~Boy I must seem pathetic just sitting here like this looking out the window every day in hopes I might see Goku flying back to me. Sounds like something that would come out of one of my mom's trashy romance novels. I really need to do something to get him off of my mind for a while.~ Bulma sighed as she looked away from the window. ~I know, I'll start on Vegeta's gravity machine, that will keep me really busy,~ Bulma smiled as she hopped out of her chair and walked off to her lab, deep within the corridors of Capsule Corp.  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN: Sorry to anyone who likes Marron, as you can see I'm not too fond of her. *Grins* I got more reviewers, thanks Xena and William, the guy. ^-^ I know I just kinda took it two months ahead of time... but if I didn't it would have just been boring. *Grins* Well, tell me what ya think about this chapter and I'll try and have the next one up soon. ^-^ 


End file.
